In a programmed conveyor system for conveying small articles or parts, the articles are moved sequentially through a series of workstations or operations. For example, in the fabrication of small plastic cases to contain compact recording discs, coin collections, or the like it is desired to have a programmed system in which the molded casing halves or sections are hinged together, folded to a closed condition and then stacked in side-by-side relation and fed as a stack into a container or box.